All Around Me
by susha1987
Summary: For, at failing at this one minor detail, I would have to give up on one of the people that I loved the most. I couldn’t save everyone and that reminder nearly tore me in two." What happened after the Dawn broke when Renesemee has grown up? RxJ/BxE


**I couldn't help this idea from forming and once it started I knew that I had to finally put it into words. I really wanted to do something that followed after Breaking Dawn and something that gave you more of a perspective of Renesemee. So, really, I just _had_ to write this; but I'm counting on your reviews to see if you want me to upload the first chapter. First, is the preface from Renesemee and second is a little more of a prologue told from course, I don't fully intend on telling the story entirely from Bella's perspective-the majority will be from Renesmee or other characters-but I wanted to provide you with an understanding of what's going on at the beginning. So, go ahead and read...and don't forget to review!!!**

**

* * *

Preface: Renesemee's Point of View:**

My legs felt as through they were disconnected from the rest of my body as they kicked at everyone and everything. I knew how foolish I must have looked-how much of a child I seemed to be-but I had come too far just to lose everything.

My family relied on me. My Mom and my Dad; they relied on my futile attempts. Jacob _needed_ me to fight this. They all needed me in some way. The greatest question-the one that surpassed all the others-was, who was I willing to live without?

For, at failing at this one minor detail, I would have to give up on one of the people that I loved the most. I couldn't save everyone and that reminder nearly tore me in two.

I lashed out-acting as an uncontrollable force-and my body jerked spasmodically. Someone was holding me back, but it didn't matter anymore. A scream penetrated my lips as something dove into my flesh-proving that I was nowhere near immortal-but that only made me fight harder.

Blackness began to rise, and a million moons began to fade from my sight. I was loosing my grip on everything that had ever mattered and anything that ever would.

* * *

**{QUICK INSIGHT} {BPOV}**

Renesemee had gotten older. And, though the obviousness of this wasn't significant, we were overwhelmed with relief. We had always doubted that she would live long enough-share the eternity that our lives held-but her aging had finally slowed until it halted altogether.

There were no words to describe our daughter's boundless beauty. She did in fact, resemble her father in many ways-the ways that mattered-but little stuff, my eyes, my incapability to lie; they were all there.

Of course, those 'little things' were what Edward had loved the most. He claimed that they were his solitary reminders of the human I had once been, when in comparison to the Bella that I was now. And in many ways, I could agree with him. I hadn't been lost completely in what I had become; something that no one else could claim.

All the events that led up to her arrival were nearly forgotten-it were the ones that came after her beginning that meant the most. The time before then, was hard to look back on. It was difficult to remember the pain I put Edward through; regardless that the outcome was for the better.

It almost didn't matter that I could recite all the lessons taught in high school anymore. This year wasn't going to be the same. I hate the call it "interesting," though I'm sure it will be. Having to watch my daughter live through life at a high school-including the uncomfortable stares she may receive-would surely set one of us off.

The bigger question was who could stand the human awe of our daughter's beauty the longest. I knew what if felt like-even if my appearance couldn't have ever been comparable to Renesemee's-my first day at Fork's high. I knew how uncomfortable I was, but yet still, I believed it would be her father that would snap.

He had the unlucky advantage of hearing their admiring thoughts for her-some of which couldn't have been of the best mental picture for a father-and therefore, I would be the one watching in silent disbelief as he lashed out.

Of course, if Mike's son was any where near as persistent as he had been; Jacob just might have some competition. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Remembering how much Edward had despised him…If only Jacob could be warned about the Newtons. Then again, he would only be perfectly happy to have Renesemee go to school on the reserve…the warning would just have to go unspoken then.

* * *


End file.
